Black Castles around the World
There are Black Castles All Over the World 'Barcaldine Caslte in Scotland' The Barcaldine Castle is between the roads of Oban and Fort William in Scotland. This castle is also known as the Black Castle because of the dark color of the stones from which it is made. It is shaped like an L and was built in the 16th century by Sir Duncan Campbell of Glenorchy. This man is also known as Black Duncan or Duncan of Seven Castles. This castle is very Gothic in not only its name, but also its architectural features and its history. It is said that the castle is haunted by the Blue Lady. The Blue Lady is a Campbell maiden whose ghost plays the piano. Also, the castle is the site for a famous massacre in Scotland; the Jacobite massacre. This was when the government thought a man had gone against them, and they sought out to kill his wife and sons. It turned out that the man had just been held up by bad winter weather. You can visit this castle. It has five bedrooms that they rent out and it includes four poster beds. You can also have your weddings there also. 'Black Castle Public House in Brislington, Bristol, England' The Brislington Black Castle is on the St Philips Causeway, a suburb of Bristol, England. It was built over a ten year period from 1745 through 1755. It is a historic building and is also known as the Arno's Castle. It was a fak e castle and was built out of black slag. A lot of remodelling has been done to the inside of it. Now it has a U shaped bar, sports areas with pool tables, and big screen tvs. When it was first built, it was for the use of a lord of the manor. There is a ton of freestone carvings. It was rebuilt in 1758 through 1761 by a man known as James Bridges. 'The Black Castle of Wicklow, Ireland' In Wicklow, Ireland, there are remains of the Black Castle that once stood there. The ruins are on top of a hill overlooking the sea. This castle was built when the Vikings, around 795 c.e. and 834 c.e., when the people of Ireland needed a place that was safe from attacks. The castle was built on a hill with the sea on one side and on the other, a strategic rocky side. There was no history recorded about the castle until 1174, around the time of the Norman invasions. It was burned down twice by a local clan between 1295 and 1315. 'Schwartzenburg Fodor' Schwartzenburg Fodor is translated into Black Castle. It is a vineyard in Hungary; it's not a castle. The family that owns the vineyard only called it the Black Castle vineyard because of their last name. Either way their wine is impressive. On their website, there are very interesting histories of Hungarian life. Connected Pages The Black Castle: A Comparison The Black Castle: An Introduction The Black Castle: Why is it Gothic? C.F. Barrett Terror and Horror in the Black Castle What is a Chapbook? Return to the Main Page Category:The Black Castle Category:Plot Device